


Shot in the Dark

by jekisawrites



Series: Shot in the Dark [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, its basically just fluff, this is kinda a coffee shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekisawrites/pseuds/jekisawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt: Can u write a drabble based of the "I've been trying to flirt with you for the last 6 months?" Prompt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm really sorry about the title. I just suck at coming up with those.

_Bellamy_  
_5:49 a.m._  
_just made the best damn cappuccino milk_  
_girl wanted “Frappuccino” instead_

_Bellamy_  
_6:03 a.m._  
_we’re not starbucks_  
_dunno why its that hard to grasp_

It was Clarke’s day off. Not that Bellamy seemed to care since he had been texting her since he opened the small coffee hut. She’s not really sure how they got here. Here as in, texting each other when they’re not working together in the mornings. She’s found herself doing the same. Especially when their customers are being exceptionally weird. They’re always weird, but some days they seem to be worse than others. It’s those days that she finds herself typing out a text with too many typos to her coworker.  
She’s about to text back when another one pings in.

_Bellamy_  
_9:27 a.m._  
_it just occurred to me that you're prob asleep_  
_but this woman just took my picture?_  
_she claimed it was to show someone??_  
_should I be worried?_

_Clarke_  
_9:30 a.m._  
_phone on silent do no worries_  
_that s really weird tho_

_Clarke_  
_9:46 a.m._  
_How’s working with Jasper?_

When they first started working the morning shifts together, it was awkward and strained. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. It didn’t help that the coffee hut was so small, and they hadn’t learned their own rhythm yet. Then one day, Bellamy found out Clarke had a husky named Rover, and that of all things was what made them jell together. During their next rush, they worked like a well oiled machine. They didn’t have to constantly say excuse me or sorry; they instinctively knew with just a glance.  
That was nearly a year ago, and now when either of them take a morning off, the other has to suffer through the shift with someone else. Monty says they work so well together because they’re “drift compatible.” Whatever the hell that means.

_Bellamy_  
_10:00 a.m._  
_I love Jasper_

_Clarke_  
_10:01 a.m._  
_that’s not what i asked_

_Bellamy_  
_10:04 a.m._  
_please never take another morning off ever again Clarke_  
_You left me_  
_You left the customers_  
_We Needed you_

_Clarke_  
_10:07 a.m._  
_this isn’t the apocalypse bell_  
_don’t be so dramatic_

_Bellamy_  
_10:08 a.m._  
_Sinclair asked about you_  
_said I was too slow without you_  
_plus the whole picture thing_  
_it’s been a weird shift_

_Clarke_  
_10:10 a.m._  
_Hahahahahahahhhahah_  
_you’ll recover_

_Bellamy_  
_10:15 a.m._  
_Will I?_

Clarke just chuckles, tells herself she’ll respond in a second, and heads out to meet her mom for brunch. She doesn’t get that much time with her mom. Clarke being busy with work and school, and Abby being busy with work and, well, her new boyfriend. Clarke’s trying to be supportive, but it’s a big adjustment.  
She spots her mom immediately, sitting in their usual booth in the corner of the café. It’s been around for as long as Clarke can remember. Her dad used to take Abby and Clarke here on Sundays. Clarke is thankful that her mother is still willing to come here after everything.  
Her coffee, shrimp and grits, and French toast are already waiting for her when she sits down.  
“I’m not late, am I?”  
Abby leans over the kiss her daughter’s cheek, “Not at all. I just got here earlier than I expected. So I went ahead and told them to bring them out.”  
Everything is going smoothly; it’s just another brunch with her mom until Abby excuses herself to go to the lady’s room. Clarke has a mouthfull of shrimp and grits when her mom’s phone buzzes with a text message. Curious, Clarke turns the phone around to see who it was. She expected it to be Kane or Jackson, but instead she’s sees that it’s from Hannah Green. She briefly wonders why her and Monty’s mom are texting each other, Clarke hadn’t realized they still spoke after all these years, but then she sees the attachment and everything makes even less sense than it had seconds before.  
There was a picture of Bellamy, a coffee cup in his hand, hair windblown, and a frantic smile. She glanced at the caption under it, squinting her eyes to try to make sense of it.

_Abby, this is the Bellamy Blake._

Clarke only looks up once her mom slides in across from her.  
“Mom, why are you texting Hannah Green?”  
Abby makes a show of biting into her toast before she replies, “Just felt like catching up with an old friend.”  
“And that involves her taking pictures of Bellamy?”  
Abby’s eyes widen at that, “I just wanted to see what my daughter’s boyfriend looked like.”  
Clarke gapes at her mother.

_Clarke_  
_2:15 p.m._  
_My mother thinkg ur my bf_

_Bellamy_  
_2:27 p.m._  
_best friend? Aren’t I?_

_Clarke_  
_2:28 p.m._  
_Boyfriend, Bellamy. She thinks you’re my boyfriend_  
_And Wells is obviously my best friend_

_Bellamy_  
_2:30 p.m._  
_I obviously come after Wells_

_Clarke_  
_2:34 p.m._  
_That place goes to Reyes.._  
_ur like fifth maybe_

_Bellamy_  
_2:46 p.m._  
_FIFTH?!_

_Clarke_  
_2:47 p.m._  
_Ya._  
_Octavia, Monty, and Jasper obviously come before u_

_Bellamy_  
_2:49 p.m._  
_Obviously._  
_Miller comes before you_

_Clarke_  
_2:50 p.m._  
_he’s your only friend_  
_i win_

_Bellamy_  
_2:55 p.m._  
_Didn’t know this was a competition_  
_I would have thought the boyfriend comes higher than fifth_

_Clarke_  
_3:03 p.m._  
_ur right_  
_u obviously come in front of Jas_

_Bellamy_  
_3:08 p.m._  
_Thanks._

_Clarke_  
_3:11 p.m._  
_So, u know that woman that took your picture this morning?_

_Bellamy_  
_3:12 p.m._  
_How could I forge_ t 

_Clarke_  
_3:14 p.m._  
_Twas Monty’s mom_  
_who sent it to my mom_  
_bc she thinks we’re dating_

_Bellamy_  
_3:41 p.m._  
_I imagined the reason a lot worse_  
_so I’m taking this as good news_

_Clarke_  
_3:45 p.m._  
_y are u being so calm abt this_  
_jfc_

_Bellamy_  
_3:53_  
_Me rumored to be dating a pretty blonde is hardly the worse thing_  
_that’s been said about me_

_Clarke_  
_3:59 p.m._  
_are you flirting with me?_

_Bellamy_  
_4:01 p.m._  
_I’ve been flirting with you for the past six months, clarke_  
_its about time you picked up on it_

Clarke is still staring at her phone when Bellamy apparently gave up waiting on her response and decided to call her instead. She takes a deep breath, steadies herself, and finally answers.  
“Hello?”  
Clarke is trying to remember if they’ve ever spoken on the phone, and besides the few times Bellamy has had to call her and wake her up, she can’t recall any.  
“You were taking too long to respond.” His voice is gruff, and Clarke can basically hear the frown and the concerned crease in his brow in his voice.  
Clarke huffs out, “Says the kid who took thirty minutes to respond earlier.”  
There’s a pause, and when Bellamy speaks up again, he’s softer, “That was different, Clarke.”  
“Oh.”  
“I—“ She hears him take in a deep breath, “Listen, what are you doing tonight?”  
“I should be working on my paper that’s due at the end of the week, but I’ll probably end up watching Netflix.”  
“Meet me at the Dropship instead.”  
“What?”  
“Miller’s working, so he’ll give us our drinks half off.”  
Clarke’s head is spinning, and she’s having a little trouble keeping up with this conversation, “What? Like, a date?”  
“Ideally, yes. But it could just be two co-workers going out for some drinks.”  
“Okay. I’ll meet you there in a few hours.”  
She hangs up before he can respond, and almost doesn’t see it when he texts her again.

_Bellamy_  
_4:45 p.m._  
_wait so is this a date or?_

_Clarke_  
_4:54 p.m._  
_ur oblivious_  
_I've been flirting with u too_

_Bellamy_  
_4:56 p.m._  
_so that’s a yes?_

_Bellamy_  
_5:15 p.m._  
_Clarke?_

_Bellamy_  
_5:45 p.m._  
_hellooooo?_

_Bellamy_  
_5:58 p.m._  
_Did Rover get out again?_

_Clarke_  
_6:12 p.m._  
_I was getting ready for our DATE you goob_

_Bellamy_  
_6:15 p.m._  
_oh._

_Clarke_  
_6:17 p.m._  
_yeah_

_Bellamy_  
_6:20 p.m._  
_cool._

Clarke ended up being late for their date, which Bellamy teased her about. She argued that they never put a set time on their date, so technically she wasn’t late. When that still didn’t shut him up, she teased him for freaking out over whether or not this was date. Watching the tips of his ears turn pink was definitely satisfactory.  
They stayed out way too late and drank one too many beers, seeing how they both had to open the coffee hut tomorrow. But, Clarke thinks it’ll be worth it. That is until she has to wake up at four in the morning.

_Clarke_  
_4:40 a.m._  
_running late_  
_dpnt tell the boss man_

_Bellamy_  
_4:44 a.m._  
_You’re always late_

_Clarke_  
_4:50 a.m._  
_I'm late even for me_  
_now clock me in so i don’t get written up_  
_ur my boyfriend so u have to_

_Bellamy_  
_5:00 a.m._  
_u owe me_  
_also, does this mean we owe our relationship to your and monty’s moms?_  
_bc that’s weird_

Clarke ignores his texts, choosing to instead focus on getting ready and making it to work in record time. After making sure they don’t have any cars, she kisses him quickly, grinning when his ears turn pink.  
“So, the boyfriend thing wasn’t too much?”  
“Definitely not.”


End file.
